s4leaguefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Guia: Skills
COMPLETA GUIA DE SKILLS Lo unico que copie fueron las imagenes Los skill se utilizan con tecla shift,a execcion de los pasivos que funcionan sin sp y sin shitf. Skill Anchoring http://wiki.s4project.net/images/c/c0/Anchor.png Este skill es un gancho que cuando lo usas se ancla a donde apuntastes y te lleva hasta alla,el inconveniente es que cada vez que jala dura unos 2 segundos sin moverte hasta que te lleva al lugar ,gasta demasiada sp ,aproximadamente solo lo puedes usar 3 veces seguidas y que se te acave el sp ,tambien tiene su alcanze,no puede llegar tan lejos y este es su rango de alcanze : This image has been resized. Click this bar to view the full image. The original is 800x600.http://wiki.s4project.net/images/thumb/7/7e/Anchorange.png/800px-Anchorange.png Su precio es : -5 Horas a 2,695 PEN -10 Horas a 5,295 PEN -30 Horas a 15,795 PEN Skill Bind http://img59.imageshack.us/img59/1254/s420100315233747.jpg El bind son unas cadenas que cuando las utilizan siguen a donde tenias apuntado y si se topan con el equipo rival lo ancla al suelo sin moverse por 3 segundos ,si funciona efectivamente tardaras 5 segundos en volver a usarlo,gasta demasiado sp ,tanto como el Anchoring. Sus precios pen -5 Horas a 2,695 PEN -10 Horas a 5,295 PEN -10 Horas a 15,795 PEN Skill block http://wiki.s4project.net/images/4/48/Block.png http://wiki.s4project.net/images/thumb/9/9f/Ablock2.png/584px-Ablock2.png El block es un skill que cuando se usa crea un muro pequeño con bastante hp ,esa cantidad no la conosco,puede tapar caminos y ser usada como defensa al escapar y poner un muro para no ser atacado o tapar el camino en td,muy usado en el mapa tunel en td,gasta una considerable sp,aproximadamente 40,solo se puede usar uno ala vez. Su precio en pen: -5 Horas a 2,695 PEN -10 Horas a 5,295 PEN -30 Horas a 15,795 PEN Skill detect http://wiki.s4project.net/images/d/da/Detect.png Es un skill pasivo ,este skill revela el nombre de el equipo rival en una distancia de 5m,pero no lo marca en el mini mapa,tambien revela el nombre de los que usan skill invicible,es el unico skill pasivo que no puede ser utilizado en solo espadas Su precio pen es : -5 Horas a 2,695 PEN -10 Horas a 5,295 PEN -30 Horas a 15,795 PEN Skill Hp Mastery http://wiki.s4project.net/images/4/41/Hpmastery.png Este es un skill pasivo que otorga 30+ hp ,cuando empiesas el juego te daran un ilimitado +15 hp y otro 30+ hp por 10 horas. Su precio pen -5 Horas a 2,695 PEN -10 Horas a 5,295 PEN -30 Horas a 15,795 PEN Skill Sp Mastery http://wiki.s4project.net/images/5/5e/SPMastery.png putas son todas putas. me las cojo a esas ninas perras Este es un skill pasivo que otorga +40 sp,parece poco pero es demasiado,es muy usado por los striker Su precio pen: -5 Horas a 2,695 PEN -10 Horas a 5,295 PEN -30 Horas a 15,795 PEN Skill Flying http://wiki.s4project.net/images/7/7f/Flying.png Este es un skill para volar ,pero no muy rapido,el sp se consume lentamente y deja presionado shift para acender rapidamente. http://wiki.s4project.net/images/thumb/5/54/Usingwings.png/600px-Usingwings.png Su precio pen: -5 Horas a 2,695 PEN -10 Horas a 5,295 PEN -10 Horas a 15,795 PEN Skill Invisible http://wiki.s4project.net/images/e/e1/Invisible.png Este skill hace invicible al que lo usa,gasta el sp lentamente.Este skill tiene 3 niveles de invicibilidad ,El nivel 1 apenas si es trasparente y es cuando recien es activado ,despues de un rato se ase nivel 2 ,y es aun mas invicible aqui tengo la imagen: http://wiki.s4project.net/images/f/ff/Invisible2.png El nivel 3 es cuando eres nivel 2 y te quedas parado ,eres aun mas invicible,pero no tengo imagenes para nivel 3. Skill Shield http://wiki.s4project.net/images/c/cf/Shield.png Este skill cuando es activado gasta el sp muy lentamente y su funcion es bloquear balas entre mas balas sean y entre mas fuertes sean esas balas que resiva mas sp gastara,no bloquea ataques melee o piksicas,y si las resive desaparece el escudo, y permite caminar pero no acelerar. This image has been resized. Click this bar to view the full image. The original is 800x600. Su precio pen: -5 Horas a 2,695 PEN -10 Horas a 5,295 PEN -30 Horas a 15,795 PEN Skill metallic Es la unica foto que encontre no se fijen en la vida que tiene ¬¬ Este skill cuando es activado te anclas al suelo y te haces metalico ,si te pueden mover,pero solo con un revolver o armas melee pero no te pueden sacar bolando.Este skill es bastante util en chaser ya que cuando eres atacado resives muchisimos puntos +2 ,con un pollo que te ataque y tenga metralleta te da hasta 32 de puntos si te mata ,aparte de que le regresa mucho daño al atacante y ati te saca menos daño,y lo mejor es que si lo utilisas te da +3 de hp cada segundo,el gasto de hp es moderado ,pero cuidado ,un pro sabe que tardas como 10 segundos y luego te mata. Y este es el fin de la guia,espero que les halla gustado,no hay ninguna guia de metallic aparte de la mia.